The Gatekeeper
The Gatekeeper jest stroną w Deep Web. Kiedy ją otworzysz, zadane zostanie ci kilka pytań odnośnie stron Deep Web'u. Jeśli źle odpowiesz na zadane ci pytanie, wyświetli się napis "You're in the wrong place, kid..." ("Jesteś w złym miejscu, dziecko...") i zostaniesz zhakowany. Po tym możesz znowu spróbować odpowiedzieć na pytania. W tle strony można usłyszeć dziwne odgłosy szeptania/oddechu. Po odpowiedzeniu poprawnie na wszystkie pytania, odblokowany zostanie ósmy klucz. Po wielu nieudanych próbach odpowiedzenia na pytania przyjdzie do nas porywacz. Pytania i odpowiedzi na nie: * "How much does it cost to access the shadow web?" - Odpowiedź: 200$ * "At which day did the Mobile Rat arrive on zeroDay?" - Odpowiedź: 042116 * "How many sites did the Takedownman take down?" - Odpowiedź: 160 * "What is the FacePage login password for Tony Lee Smith from Seattle, WA?" - Odpowiedź: gearsUPdownUP * "How many operational warehouses does Warehouse 33 have?" - Odpowiedź: 4 * "What is the name of the pastor who wants to purge the world of heretics?" - Odpowiedź: Donald * "On Weed Post which of the following products will burn your lungs?" - Odpowiedź: Roger Dodger * "A confession reveals that this individuals desires to be kidnapped and raped. How old is this individual?" - Odpowiedź: 22 * "Who is the author of Butchering the Human Carcass for Human Consumption?" - Odpowiedź: Bob Arson * "How much is an AK-47 on Hot Burners?" - Odpowiedź: $800 * "What is the cheapest place to purchase Heroine?" - Odpowiedź: The Family Drug Shop * "How old is the slave doll Tanya?" - Odpowiedź: 22 * "How much is a 1911 on The Bunker?" - Odpowiedź: $1,200 * "What are the first four letters for Legion's hash message?" - Odpowiedź: MIIF * "What do The Loogaroo request you bring them?" - Odpowiedź: Blood * "What drug does the Family Drug Shop not sell?" - Odpowiedź: LSD * "The one's who follow the cult of theistic satanists ask for teaching of?" - Odpowiedź: Strength * "How much does Pay 2 Rape cost for two hours?" - Odpowiedź: 2000$ * "What pay method does The Muhgel accept?" - Odpowiedź: Bitcoins * "At which level does Bathroom Cams let you see bathroom stalls?" - Odpowiedź: Second Level * "Which weapon isn't on Euro Firearms?" - Odpowiedź: 1911 * "Which item is not listed on Grave Thieves?" - Odpowiedź: Coins * "On Death Log, how does somebody found their parents?" - Odpowiedź: Suicide/Homicine * "Which one is the most affordable password?" - Odpowiedź: Camouflage * "Which gift gives streight to the family bond?" - Odpowiedź: Michael * "What is the minimum count of women for a hunt?" - Odpowiedź: Five * "How many people are there in Hidden Cams?" - Odpowiedź: 15 * "What's the 6th picture on Is Evil?" - Odpowiedź: A heart * "What's the price of 30ml of winstrol?" - Odpowiedź: $240 * "What item is not listed on Organ Mart?" - Odpowiedź: Lung * "How much does it cost to access Scream Bitch?" - Odpowiedź: $500 * "How much costs a consultion on Doctor Murder?" - Odpowiedź: $10.000 * "Which century took people upon themselves to rid the world of witches?" - Odpowiedź: 15th * "Who bares it all?" - Odpowiedź: Suzy Lu * "Which target in Kill For Me pays $8.000?" - Odpowiedź: Megan * "Which package for Greet MySisters has a live chat?" - Odpowiedź: Deluxe * "What are the last four digits of the contact URL of DarkBook ?" - Odpowiedź: 8e99 * "What ingredient does The Bomb Maker use for his work?" - Odpowiedź: Bleach * "What color have the heels on Testical Mutilation?" - Odpowiedź: White Kategoria:Strony Kategoria:Strony z kodami